The worried 5-volt
by Unknown Meloetta lover
Summary: After a worries 5-volt survives her drunken husband's abuse, she fears he will break out of jail and hurt 9-volt. (5-volt will take her warioware gold appearance. Rated T)
1. Chapter 1

**5-Volt's POV**

Another day went by, 4-volt came home but, as usual he was drunk he always drank a 6 pack of beer when he came home.

9-volt was only three, he got up and held a tiny cube in his hands.

"Don't lwet hwim huwt you mommy." He says. "Thwis cwube is fow wou." I smile and tickle him.

"5-volt! (HIC!) Did you tell anyone I was abusing you?!" He yells. I just shake my head in fear.

"No." I say. He then breaks a bottle on the floor and comes at me with the ridged edges.

"Leave mommy alone!" 9-volt says as he hits 4-volt on the head with a vase. He then looked at me out of fear.

"I'm going to call the police to get him out!" I say. I head for the phone, my red hoodie was stained with my own blood. The police came and took him away.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS ONE DAY!" He yells. 9-volt did not miss him, he often wanted to stay off of the topic of his father.

 **(Timeskip 4 years)**

It was 9-Volt's 7th birthday. He ran off to school wishing me goodbye as always. His little yellow friend, Fronk followed him. I just seen a photo of 4-volt and me. We were both smiling at the time. I quickly dial Wario's phone number.

"Hey, Wario Can I have today off? I fear 4-volt will return again." I say. He just laughs.

"4-volt returning... AGAIN?!" He says. "Last time I heard he was in solitary." Wario bluffs.

 **(AN)**

Don't like don't read.


	2. Chapter 2 Kidnapped!

The next few years passed without worry for the volts but one day.

 **(9-volt's POV)**

I had been in math class all day, I was really bored as I almost hit my head on my desk out of boredom.

"Miss Applewicke, is it time to go home yet?" I ask. She looks at the clock and back at me.

"OK, school is dismissed." She says. I grab my yellow bag and Fronk follows me on my way home, I see a black van pull up into the driveway and two men jump out. They grab me.

"Ow! Hey let go! Fronk go home and warn mom please!" I say before they take me and the van zips off.

 **(5-volt's POV)**

I was pacing back and forth uncontrollably, 9-volt was NEVER late. I knew I should've sent him with Kat and Ana!

The phone rings.

"H-hello?" I say, my voice is full of worry for my son.

"Hello fivey! Do you miss me?" A voice says. I knew the voice, 4-volt! He escaped from jail somehow and kidnapped 9-volt.

"What do you want 4?" I ask, my voice full of hatred towards him. "Where is my son?' He just chuckles like a madman.

"Listen, if you EVER want to see 9-volt alive again meet me at 349 diamond avenue. If you get lost one of my friends will send you a message." He says. He hangs up as I panic. I decide to call my friends. Young Cricket, Master Mantis, Ashley and Red, Dribble, Spitz, and Wario.

"What do you want?" Wario asks as I try to explain to him.

"4-volt! He's escaped and he has my son!" I say. "He will probably have all of his friends." Wario seems to be angry.

"That drunkie of a husband of yours owes me Twenty thousand coins!" Wario yells. I head to my room and reach for the closet.

"Well, it's time to break you out again." I say. I grab a gun and a knife. Weapons 4-volt got for me when he used to love me.

I head out the door, Spitz and Dribble waiting for me, I close the door. No turning back.

 **(AN)**

Don't like don't read.


	3. Chapter 3

**5-Volt's POV**

I walked outside and saw a yellow cab. Dribble and Spitz were everything except for late.

"Yo 5 where we headin?" Spitz says. I sigh as my voice grows weary.

"349 Emerald avenue." I say. Spitz nods as I get in. I look at the clouds they remind me of 9-volt my son.

"5 We're here." Dribble says. I walk out and I pull my gun from my pocket. I walk in, Until Wario parks his bike somewhere.

"Listen 5-volt, Your husband has goons they all owe me coins, I wanna kick their rear ends."Wario says. It was clear there was no turning back.

"Ah, 5-volt." 4-volt says. "Looks like you want my son back huh?" He says. I get really angry.

"YOU JERK! I DIVORCED YOU BECAUSE YOU KEPT HURTING HIM!" I yell. He pulls out a gun andpoints it at 9-volt.

"Love me, or love his corpse." He says. "Your choice." Wario fights 4-Volt's friends. The gun is loaded. He fires.

"9-VOLT! NOOO!" I yell. I shoot 4-volt in the gut. I dash over to 9-Volt's body and I begin to cry.

"My... my son. Why?" I ask. I grab his body and I get in the cab. We are driven to the hospital.

 **(Don't like don't read.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**5-Volt's POV**

I rushed 9-volt to the E.R my heart was racing, I couldn't breathe! I paced back and forth. I wanted 9-volt to be safe.

"Doctor how is he?" I ask. I was worried to death about my son. The doctor kept tapping her clipboard.

"Good news:He's safe, The bullet missed every important organ." She began. "Came clean out."

"A-a-and the bad news?" I ask. I was hoping 9-volt wouldn't suffer anything too serious.

"9-volt is...paralyzed, he won't be able to move his legs anymore." The doctor says. "You may see him now."

I walk into the bright silver room and see 9-volt lying down on the bed, He was asleep.

"My son... I hope your OK." I say. I quietly kiss his forehead. "Sleep well, my dear 9-volt." My voice is barely a whisper.

I walk out and I get in my car and drive home, I open the door, I plop myself down on the couch and power on the TV.

 _"4-volt Ex-firefighter is currently being charged with eescaping from prison and attempted murder. He is being put in solitary as soon as he gets in jail."_

I was glad 4-volt was in jail. He almost killed my son.

 **(The next day)**

9-volt had returned from the hospital he was in his wheelchair. He played his games as if he wasn't fazed.

"9-volt, I made Hot dogs! Come get your dinner!" I say.

"OK mom!" He yells. He gets down his wheelchair also manages to keep him on.

I had been happy, Being a mom with a son who is nice to me. I look at the photo of 4-volt and me on our first date.

"Your no longer part of this family 4." I say as I ripped his side of the photo.

 **(AN)**

I didn't let 9-volt die, I ain't heartless.

Don't like don't read.


	5. Chapter 5 worried no more

**9-Volt's POV**

I woke up and I looked at the clock. 6:57 a.m I got into my normal clothes and then into my wheelchair.

"9-volt, you forgot your lunch!" My mom says. She hands me my lunch box and she helps me to the bus stop.

"9-volt, what happened?" Kat asked. She looked worriedly at him. I couldn't lie, Kat wanted to know what happened.

"Well, my dad escaped from jail, he escaped and shot me. Now I'm just paralyzed." I say.

"Oh..." she says. The bright yellow bus stops as we all get on. My wheelchair is placed in the back as we head to school.

 **(time skip to Math)**

Everyone was gathered around me as I was studying math.

"Did it hurt?"

"Are you OK?"

"We missed you!"

These things kept repeating in the classroom. walked up to my desk.

"I'm sure 9-volt is fine, please return to your desks." She says, she hands me a little note.

 _Your father always hated us, I was a friend of your mother's. But she might not remember me- ._

I just rode my wheelchair home, For the first time I was happy.

 **(AN)**

and 5-volt are friends, her name is Katrina Applewicke.

9-volt ended up dating Kat at the end of 8th grade.

Don't like don't read.


	6. Chapter 6 9-volt's recovery

**(9-Volt's P.O.V)**

It had been exactly a few years after my dad had kidnapped me and tried to kill me, as he wanted revenge on my mom.

"Oh sweetheart going out with Kat?" My mom asked. I hid a blush and just nodded at her.

"Yeah, my legs have been feeling weird all week." I say. I stand up from my silver wheelchair as my mom looks in shock.

"Your standing?! HOW?!" She asks I just shrug as I grab my red smartphone and I walk out the door.

"I might be back around in an hour we're just going to grab burgers." I say. I walk to the burger shop as Kat sneaks up behind me.

"Boo!" She yells. She grabs my hand as she drags me into the shop as we go to eat some burgers. Kat wasn't into big fancy dates so she kept them simple, like going for a walk, eating burgers, or a simple video game tournament at my house. But we heard rumors that Ashley was expressing herself more, which we didn't believe.

"Well see you tomorrow, Kat." I say. We part ways as I enter my house. Kat was still shocked as how I could walk without any help, my mom took me to the doctor's office as they told us my legs have miraculously healed and there was no logical explanation on how they healed.

"9-volt! Your getting better! It's a miracle!" She says. I then remember how some of Ashley's magic powder for into my locker, and then got into my gym shorts.

"Well. Yeah, it's a miracle!"

 **(AN)**

Sorry I haven't been active! I've moved to Deviantart! (Don't like don't read!)


End file.
